


Я хочу шоколадное печенье!

by Elanor_p



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor_p/pseuds/Elanor_p
Summary: Макото загорается идеей научить Бьякую "простолюдинской" жизни и начинает с готовки, покоряя рецепт шоколадного печенья.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Я хочу шоколадное печенье!

В библиотеке было тихо — никто не заходил сюда, помня о «харизматичном ублюдке», который часто сидел здесь с какой-нибудь толстенной книгой. Никто… Кроме него.

— Бьякуя! — бодрый, как всегда, голос Абсолютного Счастливчика нарушил идеальную тишину, царящую в «хранилище знаний».

С какого момента они сблизились настолько, чтобы Бьякуя разрешал Макото прерывать его чтение, врываясь в библиотеку? Наэги торопливо подошел ближе, буквально горя энтузиазмом из-за какой-то идеи, и пробежался взглядом по полкам.

— Аой рассказала мне, что видела здесь одну книгу, мы должны попробовать кое-что из нее! — Макото оперся на стол, нагло нарушая личное пространство Бьякуи.

Наэги пару секунд восторженно смотрел на парня перед собой, но затем дрогнул и отстранился, надеясь, что его покрасневшие щеки не так заметны.

— Почему «мы»? — Бьякуя усмехнулся, но книгу отложил, аккуратно вкладывая тонкую закладку между страниц.

— Ам… Я просто подумал… — мысли лихорадочно бегали в голове, не желая выстраиваться в адекватный ответ — Все остальные заняты!

Макото торопливо выпалил это, надеясь, что Бьякуя разобрал его речь. Рядом с Абсолютным Наследником мысли часто смешивались в кашу… В голове всплыл недавний разговор с Кёко:

В углу столовой, возле кухни, разместилось двое человек. Кёко ждала, пока Макото соберется с мыслями, покачивая чашкой с кофе.

— Макото? — Кёко отпивает из чашки и выжидательно смотрит на друга.

— А? — Наэги дрогнул, выпадая из размышлений.

— Я вижу, что ты хочешь что-то сказать, — Киригири поднимает бровь, наблюдая, как Макото мечется взглядом по столовой.

— Я… Ам… Просто есть такое дело… Есть один человек. Он, то есть, этот человек довольно холоден по отношению к другим, но он очень умный и у него есть своеобразная харизма! И… Я немного запутался, что я чувствую к этому человеку, — Макото неловко отпил своего чая (кофе был слишком горьким для него) и потупил взгляд в стол, заливаясь краской.

— Ты влюбился, Макото. Ты влюбился в Бьякую, — Кёко с улыбкой подытожила рассказ друга.

— Что?! Я… Я не говорил, что это Бьякуя! — вспыхнул Макото, едва не роняя свою чашку.

Кёко тогда просто таинственно улыбнулась и умело перевела тему…

Поэтому сейчас Макото неловко дергал рукава толстовки, надеясь, что он не выглядит странно или подозрительно. Он бегал взглядом по столу, по шкафам вокруг, стараясь не смотреть на человека перед собой, когда услышал ответ Тогами:

— Хорошо, — парень прикрыл глаза, усмехаясь, — Пожалуй, я могу провести время с тобой. Какая книга тебе нужна?

Макото прошел к шкафам, пробегаясь глазами по полкам и резко остановился, глядя вверх.

— Она там, — он указал на книгу желтого цвета над собой, — Подожди минуту, я найду что-нибудь.

Но Наэги не успел отойти от шкафа, как Бьякуя подошёл ближе, заставив Макото вжаться в полки. Абсолютный Счастливчик осторожно втянул воздух, ощущая тонкий аромат кофе, исходящий от Тогами, почувствовал тепло чужого тела, как вдруг Бьякуя отодвинулся, а перед глазами Макото появилась нужная книга.

— Не напрягай остатки своего мозга, — блондин отдал ему книгу, пробегаясь взглядом по обложке, — Кулинарная книга?

— Да, я подумал, что это будет интересно, — Бьякуя в недоумении поднял бровь, — Ну, знаешь, жизнь «простолюдинов»… Не хочешь попробовать?

Эмоции на лице Бьякуи сменялись с одной на другую — непонимание, раздражение и ещё те, которые прочитать могла разве что Кёко. Хотелось сказать что-то острое, что он не собирается познавать «простолюдинов», но перед ним был Макото — с его искрящимися надеждой глазами и счастливой улыбкой — поэтому выдавить из себя что-то обидное не вышло.

Пускай Бьякуя никогда ему этого не скажет, но Наэги всегда был милым — с его неуклюжестью и доверчивостью щенка — он отличался от остальных. Пожалуй, Макото был… Особенным простолюдином? Определенно был.

— Бьякуя, почему ты улыбае…

— Пойдем, — блондин сменил спокойную улыбку на привычную усмешку и вышел из библиотеки, возле выхода бросая взгляд на Наэги, — Шевели уже ногами.

Тогами шел по коридору, не оглядываясь на Макото, но все равно улавливал звук торопливых шагов — все-таки Макото был ниже его и шаги у него были короче. Тяжело вздохнув, изображая раздражение, Бьякуя замедлил шаг, поравнявшись с Наэги.

Они уже почти дошли до кухни, как возле комнат общежития их встретила Саяка.

— Здравствуй, Бьякуя. О, Макото, ты занят сейчас? — девушка приветственно помахала рукой, привлекая внимание.

На лице Наэги проступила паника — он ведь сказал Бьякуе, что все остальные заняты! Если его титул Абсолютный Счастливчик, то он счастливчик попадать в неловкие ситуации… Надо было быстро придумать, как же выкрутиться из этой ситуации.

— Если ты не можешь догадаться, то мы заняты сейчас, — внезапно заговорил Бьякуя и, взяв Макото за руку, потянул его на кухню.

— Бьякуя? — Макото залился краской, ощущая прохладные пальцы на своем запястье.

Тогами молча дотащил парня через столовую до кухни, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд Селестии, которая, лениво рассматривая пустую столовую, спокойно попивала свой излюбленный чай с молоком. Хлопнула дверь кухни, оставляя за собой Селес, и Бьякуя наконец-то остановился.

Макото осторожно попытался вытянуть свое запястье из хватки Наследника, на что тот лишь обхватил его крепче, но через секунду резко разжал пальцы, и Наэги показалось, что он увидел, как бледные щеки Бьякуи порозовели.

— Что именно ты хотел приготовить? — отвлек Макото ровный голос Тогами, переполненный напускного спокойствия.

— А? Да, точно… Я хочу шоколадное печенье! — Счастливчик торопливо открыл страницу, которую заботливая Аой отметила закладкой.

На картинке были изображены красивые темно-коричневые печенья, некоторые были украшены взбитыми сливками и клубникой, а где-то была шоколадная крошка. Это выглядело… Сладким. Вполне в стиле Асахины, учитывая, что именно она посоветовала Макото этот рецепт, пускай и удивительно, что она изменила излюбленным пончикам.

— Нам понадобятся яйца, масло, мука, сахар и соль, разрыхлитель… — на столе появлялись названные продукты, — И шоколад!

Бьякуя усмехнулся тому, насколько быстро и бодро Макото отыскал продукты — он буквально пылал энтузиазмом и надеждой. Наэги задумчиво осмотрел все, что вытянул из разных шкафчиков и холодильника, когда Тогами понял, что он пропустил и протянул ему банку какао-порошка.

— О, точно! Спасибо, — Макото радостно улыбнулся, снова замечая, что Тогами выглядел… Смущенным?

Наследник отвел взгляд в сторону, но когда Наэги проследил за его направлением… «А, он просто смотрит на рецепт. Это очевидно, мы же готовить будем!» — подумал Счастливчик, не связывая порозовевшие щеки и отведенные взгляды с чем-то большим, чем простой готовкой.

— Нужно взбить миксером 70 грамм сливочного масла и 100 грамм сахара в течение трех минут… — Макото отодвинул нужные продукты к миске, — Бьякуя, ты справишься с этим?

Блондин лишь усмехнулся и забрал названное Наэги, отходя к розеткам, чтобы спокойно взбить все, не отвлекаясь на Макото. Держать маску сдержанности было не трудно — он привык — но с Наэги, открытым и наивным, это становилось все сложнее. Дать этим странным желаниям волю или хотя бы четкое название… Бьякуя не делал этого, просто вел себя, как обычно. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Но подозрительные взгляды и улыбки Кёко, будто она знает то, чего не знают другие, интуиция Ясухиро, который постоянно говорил, что «Бьякуя-чи и Макото-чи выглядят как друзья», другие тоже иногда говорили что-то, даже не понимая, насколько близки…

Тогами помотал головой, начав усиленно взбивать содержимое миски. Дальше по рецепту нужно было добавить по одному два яйца и немного соли, с чем Наследник неплохо справился, даже не уронив в миску скорлупу.

— Бьякуя, ты уже… Вау, ты все сделал! — в поле зрения возник Макото, перекрикивая шум миксера, с миской растопленного шоколада в руках.

Блондин сделал миксер тише, выжидающе глядя на Счастливчика.

— Да, точно, — Наэги растерянно улыбнулся, — Нужно добавить шоколад и снова смешать.

Тогами лишь хмыкнул, даже не удивляясь и не реагируя на заторможенность Макото — у него и остальных было достаточно времени, чтобы понять и принять это. Но, как говорила Саяка, все недостатки Счастливчика, хотя Бьякуя их и недостатками не считал, окупались его очарованием. За своими мыслями блондин упустил момент, когда Макото, споткнувшись о свои же ноги, полетел на пол.

— Тч! — Тогами выпустил из рук миксер, перехватывая Наэги одной рукой за талию, а второй хватаясь за край миски, не позволяя шоколаду облить все вокруг, — Ты можешь хотя бы ходить ровно и без происшествий?

— Спасибо, что поймал, — улыбнулся Макото, пропуская мимо ушей привычную колкость Наследника.

Бьякуя усмехнулся, самостоятельно добавляя шоколад в свою смесь — не хватало, чтобы Наэги еще уронил все, и нужно было бы искать новые ингредиенты. Макото тем временем снова вернулся к рецепту, попутно высматривая нужное на столе.

— Так… — Счастливчик окинул взглядом ингредиенты, — 100 грамм муки, 25 г какао и ложка разрыхлителя.

Названные продукты отправились в миску, и Наэги тщательно их перемешал, стараясь ничего не рассыпать.

— Теперь нужно все смешать, и мы закончили! — Макото провел ладонью по лбу, оставляя едва заметную пыль какао.

— Подожди, — Бьякуя попытался убрать салфеткой, но лишь немногая часть осталась на салфетке, большинство не захотело покидать лоб Наэги.

— Что такое? — Счастливчик вопросительно поднял брови и развернул голову, пытаясь посмотреть на блондина.

— Не вертись.

Тогами поймал его лицо ладонями, чтобы Макото не крутил ею в разные стороны, и, приблизившись, сдул все какао с его лба. Отстранившись, Бьякуя увидел лицо Наэги — он зажмурился, очаровательно поджав губы, его щеки покраснели и не засмотреться на его подрагивающие ресницы… Просто невозможно. Блондин усмехнулся и еще раз провел салфеткой по лбу Счастливчика, отстраняясь.

— У тебя на лбу какао было, идиот, — Бьякуя развернулся к столу, торопливо все смешивая и игнорируя покалывание порозовевших щек.

Макото отшатнулся, на пару мгновений на кухне воцарилась неловкая тишина. Счастливчик неловко приподнял руки, сжал-разжал ладони, отгоняя странное чувство, окутавшее тело. Тогами был непривычно милым сегодня — не так часто бросал колкости, да и те звучали как привычка, а не с целью задеть.

— Б… Бьякуя, я… — начал говорить Макото, ощущая как язык заплетается и голос становится тише, настолько, что он сам едва слышит.

— Что там дальше? — блондин разворачивается, придерживая миску с шоколадным тестом, — Ты так и будешь на месте стоять?

— А? — сознание не сразу переключается, — Ах да, тесто в холодильник на полчаса, — быстро проговаривает рецепт по памяти.

Тогами только хочет поставить миску на верхнюю полку, как Счастливчик останавливает его.

— Подожди! Чуть не забыл, — Макото вытягивает из ящика со столовыми приборами две небольшие ложки, — Мы же не попробовали его.

На лице Бьякуи проступило непонимание, и он буквально замер с миской в руках.

— Во время готовки желательно пробовать еду, — объяснил Макото, зачерпывая ложкой немного теста и протягивая Тогами, — Попробуешь?

Блондин еще пару раз растерянно моргнул, но мгновенно вернул привычную ухмылку и, притянув Наэги за запястье, осторожно попробовал шоколадную массу.

— И… Как оно? — Счастливчик выглядел смущенным, но старался держать голос уверенным.

— Вполне неплохо, — Бьякуя приподнял брови, выпуская руку Макото из цепкой хватки.

Наэги улыбнулся, попробовал немного и, пробормотав что-то под нос, убрал миску в холодильник. Теперь нужно было найти занятие на эти полчаса… Тогами развернулся, видимо, не желая больше тратить своего времени здесь, но Счастливчик, преисполненный светлых надежд, окликнул его:

— Мы можем выпить чаю или кофе, если хочешь, — торопливо выпалил Макото, пока блондин не успел скрыться за дверью кухни.

Наследник замер, словно что-то обдумывая, и спустя несколько мучительных для Наэги мгновений развернулся.

— Думаю, я могу провести с тобой еще немного времени, — пускай это и звучало как одолжение, но Макото видел, что Бьякуя не выглядит сильно огорченным или противящимся его компании.

Счастливчик кивнул, и развернулся к шкафчику, где были баночки с чаем и кофе. Уже привычная банка любимого Бьякуей цибетинового кофе, который он часто пьет, читая книги в библиотеке (Макото не следил, честно-честно), и наполовину опустевшая банка чая, к которому пристрастился Наэги.

Вскоре кухню окутал приятный аромат кофе и чая, а на столе стояли две чашки, от которых поднимались облачка пара. Счастливчик втянул носом разнообразие ароматов, прикрыв глаза. Приятный аромат кофе, по мнению Макото идеально подходящий Тогами — будоражащий кровь и заставляющий сердце забиться в ускоренном ритме, Бьякуя весь пропах этим кофе, почему-то расслабляя и окружая чем-то, напоминающим ватное одеяло, теплое и приятное. Наследнику же свежий аромат чая напоминал Наэги, с его извечным оптимизмом и надеждой — сколько раз он ему говорил колкости, Счастливчик снова и снова протягивал ему руку.

— Бьякуя? Все хорошо? — Макото уже поднял свою чашку, собираясь выйти в столовую.

Блондин лишь кивнул, отмахнувшись от мыслей, и подняв свою чашку, пошел в столовую, бросив напоследок:

— Тебя долго ждать? Двигай уже ногами, — и скрылся за дверью.

Наэги на мгновение замер, словно на него только нахлынуло осознание — он готовил вместе с Бьякуей! На лице расплылась глуповатая улыбка, и Счастливчик с лёгким сердцем вышел из кухни.

Селестии за столом уже не было, лишь пустая чашка напоминала о ее недавнем присутствии. Тогами сидел недалеко от кухни, в углу столовой, изящно придерживая свою чашку, но не начиная пить без Макото.

Наэги сел напротив блондина, держа чашку обеими руками, и отпил немного чая. Внутри разлилось приятное тепло, на щеках выступил легкий румянец, в какой уже раз за этот день. На расстоянии вытянутой руки сидел Бьякуя, расслаблено попивающий кофе, и Макото на секунду подумал, что это очередной сон, всего лишь мечты и надеж…

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Тогами напротив, на что Макото поднял удивленные глаза, — Сегодня было… Интересно.

— Тогда… Тогда мы можем проводить время чаще, Бьякуя! — Наэги почувствовал как тревожные мысли растворяются, как облачка пара над чашкой.

Блондин лишь усмехнулся, вновь вернувшись к своему кофе. Часто молчание вызывало неловкость, но молчать с Бьякуей было… Приятно и уютно.

Вскоре чашки были опустошены, и парни просто сидели, не решаясь нарушить приятную тишину. Времени еще оставалось минут 10, поэтому смысла сейчас идти на кухню или расходиться по комнатам не было. Макото внимательно рассматривал дно своей чашки, избегая внимательного взгляда Тогами, который явно хотел что-то спросить.

— Макото, — Счастливчик дрогнул, в конце концов поднимая глаза на Бьякую, — почему ты все-таки позвал именно меня?

Наэги нервно закусил губу — он знал, что этот вопрос будет! Если бы только они не столкнулись с Саякой…

— Ам, я… Просто я… — слова снова не хотели выстраиваться в логичное объяснение.

Тогами приподнял бровь, не понимая, что хочет сказать Макото, и Счастливчик почувствовал, как в груди нарастает паника. Он не хотел, чтобы Бьякуя от него отдалился — эта мысль вызывала неприятно тянущее в сердце отчаяние. С другой стороны, Тогами ведь сказал, что этот день был интересным, и это вселяло надежду. Блондин выдержал еще пару секунд, но потом качнул головой и встал из-за стола, собираясь куда-то уйти.

— Бьякуя! — Макото решился, торопливо схватив за рукав парня и не позволяя уйти, — Я просто хотел провести с тобой время.

Наэги выжидательно вгляделся в лицо блондина, выискивая реакцию — в этот раз щеки Бьякуи точно порозовели, а зрачки за стеклами очков были расширены. Внезапно зазвенел телефон Макото, оповещая, что нужные для теста полчаса уже прошли и пора было заняться выпеканием.

На кухне Наэги вытянул противень и рулон бумаги для выпечки, пока Тогами вытянул с верхней полки холодильника затвердевшее тесто.

— Застелить противень бумагой для выпечки, — бормотал Счастливчик, выполняя действия, — и выложить шарики теста на противень… — Бьякуя протянул ему искомую ложку для мороженого, — О, спасибо!

Макото умело разложил тесто, не забыв о расстоянии между будущими печеньками, чтобы все не слиплось, когда тесто растечется и увеличится в размерах.

— Теперь нужно выпекать его 15 минут в разогретой до 175 градусов духовке… Разогретой… — Наэги ещё раз перечитал это слово, понимая, что нужно будет ещё подождать, пока нагреется духовка.

— Ты будешь их ставить? — голос Бьякуи прозвучал где-то над ухом, — Я уже разогрел духовку.

Макото поставил противень в духовку и включил таймер на телефоне — теперь осталось подождать 15 минут.

— Нам еще нужны взбитые сливки, для украшения, — Наэги подошел к холодильнику, глазами ища нужный баллончик и прочие вещи для декора.

Вскоре оба парня уселись перед духовкой, наблюдая, как растекается тесто, приобретая нужную форму. На столе печенье уже ждал баллончик взбитых сливок, который нашелся на верхней полке и был вытащен не без помощи высокого Бьякуи (160 см роста Макото против 185 см роста Тогами… Все очевидно) и клубника, потому что «Бьякуя, клубника со сливками это потрясающее сочетание».

Звонко заиграл таймер, оповещая об истечении 15 минут, и Макото, вооружившись кухонным полотенцем, вытянул противень из духовки. Следующим шагом было при помощи лопатки переложить печенье на тарелку, с чем Бьякуя блестяще справился, после того, как Макото чуть не обжегся о край противня — лопатку у Счастливчика забрали, и усадили на стул дожидаться момента декорирования.

— Ой… — тихо пробормотал Наэги, сжав в руках баллончик сливок и замерев, словно щенок перед шуршащим летающим пакетом.

— Только не говори, что ты залил все сливками… Макото! — Бьякуя отвлекся от декорирования своей части печенья (которое выходило довольно аккуратным для первого раза), и посмотрел на тарелку Макото, где одна печенька полностью скрылась под белым кремом.

— Так будет вкуснее! — Счастливчик неловко улыбнулся, пытаясь снять излишки крема другим печеньем.

В скором времени все печенье уже было украшено — на несколько особенно залитых печенек Макото просто положил клубнику, сказав, что спасает положение.

— Можем пробовать, — Наэги разложил все печенье, чтобы оно не слиплось в кучу, и забрал себе одно.

Бьякуя откусил от печенья с настолько задумчивым лицом, будто решал будущее вселенной, из-за чего Счастливчик тщетно пытался сдержать смех. Все-таки блондин не был настолько далеким от остальных, как пытался показаться.

— Довольно… Вкусно, — негромко пробормотал Тогами, удивленно глядя перед собой.

Макото довольно улыбнулся, поедая свое печенье — оно приятно пахло шоколадом, тая на языке, и будучи более мягким и жидким внутри. Наэги мельком взглянул на Бьякую, ощущая, как в груди клубком сворачивается что-то теплое и приятное. Счастливчик сжал кулак, собирая всю свою уверенность и призывая удачу — захотелось сделать нечто смелое, что отдалось легким покалыванием на губах и учащенным сердцебиением.

Наэги осторожно приподнялся на носочках и торопливо коснулся губами щеки Наследника, который едва не выронил печенье от такой наглой неожиданности.

— Ч-что ты? — Тогами качнулся назад, касаясь щеки в том месте, где ее коснулся Счастливчик.

— Ам, у тебя там был крем, — Макото мгновенно выкрутился, надеясь, что не сдаст себя румянцем и нервно покусываемыми губами.

Счастливчик торопливо отвернул лицо, делая вид, что тянется за еще одним печеньем, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце. Вдруг Бьякуя аккуратно развернул его лицо к себе, едва касаясь щеки подушечками прохладных пальцев, из-за чего Макото ощутил, как ноги становятся ватными.

— Бьякуя, что ты де… — договорить ему не дали.

Блондин с нехарактерной для него теплотой и нежностью коснулся губ Наэги, невесомо поглаживая его по щеке. Счастливчик ощутил, как колени с дрожью подгибаются, но Тогами скользнул свободной рукой по его пояснице, придерживая от падения и крепче прижимая к себе. Макото зацепился пальцами за воротник рубашки Бьякуи, пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе, когда блондин мягко отстранился, продолжая придерживать его за талию.

— У… У тебя там тоже был крем, — извечно холодный и отстраненный Тогами сейчас выглядел как никогда живым и смущенным.

Макото неловко улыбнулся, через пару мгновений утыкаясь Бьякуе в плечо и, сцепив руки за его спиной, не позволяя отстраниться.

— Бьякуя… — тихо пробормотал Наэги, не поднимая головы, — Мне кажется… Нет, я думаю… Я точно знаю… Я уверен…

Подобрать слова было слишком трудно, даже после того, как он исписал кучу листов с милым и трогательным признанием. Кофейный аромат, исходящий от блондина, успокаивал и одновременно будоражил кровь, не позволяя продумать нормально сложенное предложение.

— Макото…

— Нет, подожди, — Наэги оторвал голову от плеча Наследника и положил ладонь на губы Бьякуи, — Я должен сказать.

Тогами удивленно округлил глаза, но не стал ничего делать, позволяя Счастливчику закончить. Что-то в его голосе просто не позволяло убрать его ладонь и уйти.

— Бьякуя… — Макото вдохнул полной грудью и резко выпалил, — Ты мне нравишься!

— Просто нравлюсь? — усмехнулся Тогами, обхватывая запястье Наэги длинными пальцами, отодвигая его и касаясь тыльной стороны ладони губами.

— Я… Я люблю тебя, — негромко пробормотал Счастливчик, но по довольной ухмылке блондина было ясно, что он все услышал.

— Вот и молодец, — Бьякуя отвел руку Макото в сторону и вновь коснулся губ Счастливчика.

В этот раз поцелуй был переполнен нежной властностью со стороны Наследника и неопытной влюбленностью со стороны Наэги — Счастливчик почувствовал отклик на свое признание и ощутил, как внутри громко трепещет сердце.

Внезапно за дверью послышались голоса, и Макото, быстро вернув ясность мысли, утянул Тогами в пустой шкаф. Тихо прикрыв дверцы, Наэги осознал, в какой ситуации оказался — он почти лежал на Бьякуе!

— Что ты… — только хотел негромко спросить Наследник, как его перебил бодрый голос снаружи.

— Сакура, кто-то оставил здесь печенье! Мы можем его взять? — это точно была Аой, наверно, они с Сакурой зашли за чаем, они часто пили его в столовой.

— Возможно, оно чье-то, Асахина, — звучный голос Сакуры крайне отличался от бодрого голоса Аой.

Бьякуя осторожно двинулся, занимая более удобную позу, и теперь Макото точно полулежал на нем. Тогами придерживал Счастливчика руками, не позволяя съехать и выдать их неловкое положение.

— Но здесь никого нет, — снова прозвучал голос Асахины, затем тихий выдох Сакуры.

Макото старался минимально облокачиваться на Бьякую, тихо выдыхая сквозь слегка сжатые губы, пытаясь отстранить лицо от Наследника. Ситуация становилась все более забавной, но Наэги услышал негромкий хлопок двери, соединявшей кухню и столовую, а это значило, что девушки ушли.

Счастливчик осторожно выглянул сквозь дверцы — кухня и вправду была пустой. С расслабленным выдохом Макото мешком вывалился наружу, переводя взгляд на Тогами, грациозно вылезающего из шкафа, словно он выходил из машины. Осознание, насколько же ситуация была смешной прострелило внезапно — Наэги тихо усмехнулся, шумно выдохнул воздух, а потом перевел глаза на Бьякую. Пара секунд, и сдержать смех Макото не смог, правда, от негромкого смеха Тогами он притих.

— И насколько же забавной была эта ситуация, — Наследник помог Наэги подняться.

Тарелки с печеньем на столе не было, зато была записка — «Если это было чье-то печенье, извините, я сделаю вам новое. Асахина Аой».

— Похоже, она забрала его, — Счастливчик неловко провел ладонью по волосам, — Время… Кажется, нам пора расходиться, Бьякуя.

— Хорошо, — Тогами увидел, как Макото пару секунд неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, а затем, решившись, всё-таки пошел к двери.

— Подожди! — решение спонтанное, совершенно не в стиле Абсолютного Наследника.

Бьякуя придержал Макото за руку и, несильно потянув на себя, заключил Счастливчика в объятия. Вдох-выдох, пара безумно долгих мгновений, и Тогами негромко шепчет в ухо Наэги:

— Макото, ты станешь моим парнем?

И ответить «нет» было просто невозможно…


End file.
